Para mi fandom
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una entrevista a Yuri Plisetsky, él conoce la situación actual del fandom, esta triste y decepcionado, pero tiene palabras para todos, palabras para el fandom, palabras para Ziall.


**Los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios Mappa.**

 **"Para mi fandom"**

 **Está mañana me di a la tarea de entrevistar a Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin, los he encontrado un poco tristes y han enviado este mensaje a todo el fandom, en especial a Ziall-x-Pham.**

—¿Escuchaste los rumores?

—Lo hice, están por todos lados.

—¿Que opinas?

—Es un error

—¿Por que?

—Esa chica, Ziall, es genial, ella es cool, ha escrito cosas para Beka y para mí -se acomodó sobre el sillón-, escuché que se irá, es su retiró del fandom, pero la están despidiendo mal.

—¿A que te refieres?

—El fandom está sumido en un aura oscura, es como si al entrar, entrasen a un velorio, el hiatus es como muerte en todos lados.

—Pero le han acosado, están heridas

—Si, es cierto, pero si tanto la aman, ¿Por que no despedirla como una de las grandes?

—No entiendo

—Cuando yo me retiré, quiero hacerlo en la cima, quiero irme con la corona puesta, no con el dolor a cuestas -dijo mientras movía un poco su rubio cabello-, si van a despedirla del fandom, ¿por que hacerlo difícil y oscuro?, sería mejor decirle en una bonita historia lo que vale, joder, ella es cool, por que no despedirla diciéndole en una bonita historia lo cool que es.

—¿Que opinas Otabek? -me dirijo al que iba entrando en la habitación-

—Creo que Yura tiene razón -respondió seguro abrazando al ruso-, un soldado debe ser despedido con honores.

—¿Que rayos significa eso Beka? -cuestionó el rubio-

—Ella escribe cosas geniales, entonces dedicale cosas geniales, recuerdale que es valiosa, que le estarán apoyando y esperando, que será bienvenida cada vez que decida volver -explicó el kazajo-

—Pero la huelga ya empezó

—La huelga es un error, le están dando mas valor a los haters que a los lectores, vale mas lo negativo de la historia que darle apoyo, verdadero apoyo a quien lo merece, no están ayudando a nadie.

—Se volvió oscuro allí, la comedia y el romance esta opacado por todo ese hiatus sin sentido

—¿Les gustaría decirle algo a las autoras?

—Sólo diré a Ziall, querida tú eres cool, es triste lo que estás pasando, no mereces todo el odio que te han dado, me encanta todo lo que has escrito para Beka y para mí, muchas gracias por todo, tienes mi apoyo para sobrepasar esta situación, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, algunos gatos y muchas cosas de animal print, extrañare ver lo que escribes de mí, la forma en que me describes y el cómo respondes justo como yo lo haría, estoy orgulloso de ti, tu trabajo, tus valores y tu talento, me siento honrado de haber sido inspiración para ti, y agradecido por todo lo que me has dado, esperaré un "He vuelto" de ti, a todas las autoras que también han escrito cosas lindas de mi, gracias, no hagan de esto un velorio, hagan una fiesta de fics, una fiesta que le deje esa sensación en la boca que diga "un día, esperó poder regresar", denle esa esperanza de que hay muchos que le darán amor ahora y siempre, el apoyo que necesita es uno que diga "Estoy aquí, estoy para ti, te apoyo y esto es para ti, este fic es en tu honor, un pedacito de lo mucho que mereces, una prueba de lo mucho que vales", el fandom es como el patinaje en parejas, si tu compañero cae, tú lo levantas, si los dos caen, se levantan juntos, como equipo.

—Tu, ¿quieres decir algo Otabek?

—Claro, pienso que si deseas irte del fandom definitivamente o tomarte un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, es una buena decisión, entiendo tu frustración y enojo Ziall, han violado tu privacidad de una manera reprochable, pero no estás sola en esto, Yura y yo te apoyamos, defiendete y no te dejes caer, aferrate al hielo, deslizate sobre el y si resbalas date el impulso para seguir adelante, te estaremos esperando aquí, esperando por mas de tus buenas historias, de tu carisma, eres una artista, hay personas que no valoran tu arte, pero hay muchas mas personas que aman tu arte, que te aman a ti, y esas son las personas que valen la pena, no se dejen vencer, este es su grand prix final, el oro es su meta, hagan de esa meta una realidad, demuestren que este fandom vale, demuestren que un solo fan, vale mas que 100 haters, hagan de esta mala vivencia una gran experiencia, de esta mala acción una buena causa llena de verdadero apoyo.

—A los haters -completó el ruso-, dejen de llamarse mis fans, no me avergüencen más, no necesito personas que dañan y lastiman a los demás solo por berrinche, por un mero capricho, necesito fans como Ziall, cómo todos esos lectores que apoyan pese a todo, como esos artistas dedicados, como aquellos que sólo admiran pero que aún así son valiosos, ustedes en cambio sólo son como víboras soltando veneno, víboras que para nada necesito, yo necesito a mis tiernas gatitas no a ustedes víboras venenosas, sepan que Ziall tiene mi apoyo, ella es como una gran gata, una leona quizás, y yo la amo, Beka y yo la amamos.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me encargaré de entregar sus sentimientos al fandom entero.

—Gracias, por cierto, tus convers son geniales

—Muchas gracias

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Está es mi forma de apoyar a Ziall-x-Pham, esperó que si llega a leer este OS, sea de su agrado, todas las historias que venía siguiendo hasta ahora se han ido a hiatus con la excusa de que una artista ha caído, creo que en lugar de caer con ella, deberíamos ayudarle a levantarse, levantarnos a su lado como fandom, muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **Besitos**


End file.
